


Наказание длиною в вечность

by TenderRain



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: AU, в котором Эстрелла обращает Кассандру





	Наказание длиною в вечность

— Мое солнце, — шепчет Эстрелла, скользя ладонями по телу Кассандры, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев от ключицы к груди, ниже — по животу, — и замирает у раскрытых бедер. Только слегка прихватывает губами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне. Проводит языком по половым губам, чуть раскрывая их. Не входит в нее, не касается там, где больше всего хочется Кассандре. Пока только дразнит.  
И тихо смеется, когда Кассандра недовольно стонет, выгибается и просит не останавливаться.  
С разметавшимися волосами и слегка покрасневшей кожей, цепляющаяся за простыню, извивающаяся и стонущая под ней. Такая яркая и горячая, как солнечный свет. И такая бесстыдно раскрытая навстречу ласкам Эстреллы.  
— Пожалуйста, — срывается с губ Кассандры полустон-полувсхлип.  
И Эстрелла не отказывает ей, проникая пальцами внутрь и начиная двигать ими в ней, чередуя нежные, почти спокойные ласки с настойчивыми и сильными, от которых Кассандру выгибает так, что дыхание перехватывает у Эстреллы. И тогда она целует Кассандру, ловит глухие стоны. Насаживается на ее пальцы, когда рука Кассандры устремляется вниз, к ее лону, и два пальца проникают внутрь. Эстрелла чувствует, что та уже близка к оргазму.  
Кончают они почти одновременно.  
— Мое солнце, — почти мурлычет Эстрелла, аккуратно подцепляя указательным пальцем влажную прядь волос и убирая ее с лица Кассандры, которая умиротворенно спит, положив голову ей на грудь.

— Сделай это, — совершенно внезапно говорит Кассандра в одну из их таких редких, а от того еще более сладких, встреч.  
Расфокусированный взгляд ее устремлен в потолок, она все еще тяжело дышит после оглушительного оргазма.   
— Что? — Эстрелла замирает и с некоторым недоверием смотрит на Кассандру.  
Кажется, это сон.  
— Я хочу этого, — Кассандра поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на Эстреллу.  
— Но ты же…  
— Я состарюсь, — с печалью в голосе говорит Кассандра, уголки ее губ дергаются в слабом подобии улыбки. — И перестану привлекать тебя, больше не буду интересной…  
— Глупенькая, — мягко смеется Эстрелла, и притягивает ее к себе для поцелуя. — Ты всегда будешь моим солнцем.  
— Я готова, — твердо говорит Кассандра. — И я хочу этого, — настойчиво повторяет она свои недавние слова.  
— Ты понимаешь, что не сможешь нормально жить и продолжать работать со своими друзьями? — Эстрелле вовсе не хочется ее отговаривать, но ей кажется, что будет совсем неправильно, если она не спросит.  
— Библиотекарь — это не пустой звук, — Кассандра улыбается. — Я — выбор самой Библиотеки, и не думаю, что она откажется от меня, только потому что изменится моя сущность. И… всегда есть ночь.   
Эстрелла улыбается ей в ответ, почти счастливо, берет в ладони ее лицо и нежно целует.  
Внешне Эстрелла почти спокойна, но внутри совершенно неожиданно что-то нехорошо сжимается.

— Что-то не так, мое солнце? — Эстрелла подходит к Кассандре сзади, кладет руки на ее плечи, проводит ладонями вниз, и в конце концов обнимает ее за талию.  
— Голод, — тихо отвечает Кассандра, прижимаясь спиной к ее груди, чуть откидывает голову назад, и кладет свои ладони поверх рук Эстреллы. — Нестерпимый. Невыносимый.  
— Неприятный момент, да, — она трется носом об шею Кассандры, вдыхая ее запахи. — Но скоро это пройдет. Я принесу тебе донорскую кровь.  
Эстрелла хмурится, чувствуя, как Кассандра резко напрягается в ее объятиях.   
Что-то не так. Об этом ей говорит лихорадочный блеск в ее глазах, когда та поворачивается к ней.   
И что-то еще есть в ее взгляде. Что-то пока еще неопределенное. Пугающее. И… отталкивающее.  
— Нет, — Кассандра качает головой, касается кончиками пальцев щеки Эстреллы, проводит ими до горла и замирает.  
Эстрелла чувствует, как рука ее подрагивает. И она хмурится еще больше, когда губы Кассандры искажает плотоядная ухмылка. Она резко придвигается, и по телу Эстреллы пробегает легкая дрожь от дыхания Кассандры, опалившего кожу.   
— Накажи меня, — шепчет она в самое ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку.  
— За что? — из горла Эстреллы вырывается нервный смешок.  
— За мои нехорошие желания, — негромко, чуть хрипловато, говорит Кассандра, и требовательно повторяет: — Накажи.  
Это совсем не то, что Эстрелла ожидает услышать из уст любимой. Совсем не то, что та должна произносить.  
Она судорожно выдыхает, когда Кассандра жестко целует ее. И чувствует кровь на своих губах.

Все идет совсем не так, как должно было пойти. Это Эстрелла понимает особенно отчетливо, когда отводит взгляд от окровавленного, и местами порванного, постельного белья.  
Во рту неприятный, чуть горьковатый, привкус. А в сердце тупая, ноющая боль.   
Кассандры в спальне нет, и Эстрелла отбрасывает в сторону мокрое полотенце. Ее нужно найти во что бы то ни стало.

— Все хорошо, мое солнце, — шепчет она, прижимая осоловевшую Кассандру к себе. — Все хорошо…  
Эстрелла не устает это повторять. Но все совсем не хорошо.  
— Все просто замечательно, — отстраненно отвечает ей Кассандра, едва ворочая языком.  
Она пьяна. И это вовсе не алкогольное опьянение.

— Накажи меня, — Кассандра непристойно смеется и тянется к Эстрелле.  
И Эстрелла смеется в ответ. Смеется, чтобы не заплакать.  
Потому что это ее наказание длиною в вечность.  
Солнце меркнет и рождается монстр, порожденный ее собственными руками.


End file.
